legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P12/Transcript
(Amanda and Adriana are seen approaching a dance club) Adriana: There it is! Amanda: A-Adriana I'm not sure about this! Adriana: *Puts arm around Amanda's shoulder* Hey trust your leader! You're gonna have so much fun! You might even get a few admirers to. Amanda: *Blushes* H-Huh!? Adriana: Yeah! Amanda: Don't you see how I'm dressed though!? Adriana: Oh don't worry! They got some clothes we can change into insisde. Amanda: T-They do!? Adriana: Yep! No one will take they're eyes off you once we slip you into a beautiful dance outfit! (Amanda lets out a nervous moan as Adriana leads her inside) Amanda:.... ???: *Whisper* What's going on? Amanda: *Whisper* Shh... Just stay calm. (The two enter the club where they can hear music playing. Adriana goes up to the front desk) ???: Hello Miss Adriana! Adriana: Hi! Me and Annie here want to dance. Oh Annie will need an outfit before we go in. ???: Head on over to the dressing room and you can make your pick there. (The two then head to the dressing room) Adriana: Here we are! Amanda: Oooooo. (They are seen in a very pretty dressing room with spots where they can change clothes in private, mirrors to see themselves and a long list of clothes Adriana: Now! Let's get you an outfit! (Adriana then goes over to the clothes and starts to look though the outfits) Adriana: Let's see.... O! How about this one? *Holds up outfit* Amanda: … Eh. That's not really me. Adriana: Okay. How about... This one? Amanda: I don't like the color. Adriana: This one? Amanda: Too much glitter. Adriana: This one? Amanda: Looks too small. Adriana: how about this one? Amanda:.... Is that a harem girl outfit??? Adriana: Maybe? Amanda: Yeah not for me. Adriana: All right. *puts it away and continues looking* You know I once heard an interesting rumor regarding Targhuls about harem girls. Amanda: What's that? Adriana: There's a rumor that Targhuls love seeing human females preform belly dances. Amanda: They do? Why? Adriana: I honestly have no idea. Amanda: Is that like....a Targhul thing? Adriana: Yeah its gotta be something about the way they are wired or something. Amanda: Man... Weird. ???: *Whispers* What's a belly dance? Amanda: *Whispers* I'll tell you when your older. Adriana: Oh! Yes! This is it! This is PERFECT for you! Amanda: What is it? Adriana: Take a look! (Adriana holds up a red and pink glittery crop top and some glittery shorts.) Amanda: Hm. Adriana: I mean, it's simple, but it's just what you prefer right? Amanda: Yeah, I do prefer lighter clothing. Adriana: Then put it on! Amanda: Okay! ???: *Whisper* Wait! Amanda: Hm? ???: *Whisper* You can't wear that shirt! They'll see your stomach and me! Amanda: !! …. U-Um... Adriana: What's wrong? Amanda: I uh.... I just um... Adriana: Come on just give it a try. Please? Amanda:.... ???: *Whisper* Amanda! Amanda: O-On second though, get me a normal glitter shirt. Adriana: Huh? Amanda: I-It's a bit cold don't you think? Adriana: Aww this would have looked cute on you... *Sighs* Okay. (Adriana puts the outfit back and starts looking around) Adriana: Hmmm.... Okay this better? (Adriana pulls out a glittery dress) Amanda:....... Adriana: Eh? Nice right? Amanda:....It'll do. Adriana: Great! *Hands the dress* Now go get dress! I'm gonna go on ahead! Oh this is gonna be so much fun! (Adriana leaves the dressing room) Amanda: I can't believe I'm doing this... (Amanda enters a dressing room) Amanda:........... (Amanda comes out wearing the dress) Amanda: *Sigh* ???: *Voice* At least we won't be seen together now. Amanda: Yeah but now I gotta dance.. ???: *Voice* Is dancing hard? Amanda: For me yes. ???: *Voice* Well, you'll get it! Amanda: I hope so. (Amanda heads toward the dance area. As the music grows louder however, the infant shifts) Amanda: ! *Giggles* ???: *Voice* Ooooh.... Amanda: W-What's wrong? ???: *Voice* That noise is getting loud... Amanda: Ah crap. Targhuls hate loud noises. Oh man I could have left you in the dressing room! ???: M-Maybe you can stil; do that? Amanda: Yeah! Maybe I can- Adriana: *Voice* Annie! (Amanda sees Adriana waiting) Adriana: Come on! Amanda: Oh man...! ???: *Nervous whine* Amanda: Y-You gonna be okay? ???: *Voice* It's not loud enough to hurt me. B-But uhhh.... Amanda: What? ???:....*Voice* I will probably be shifting a lot trying to get comfortable. Amanda:.... Oooooh boy.... (Amanda having no choice goes over to Adriana as the two enter the club. Music is hear playing, bright lights are shining various insurgency members are seen dancing around having a grand old time.) Adriana: Isn't this great Annie!? Amanda: Y-Yeah! It's cool! ???: *Groans*.... Adriana: Sure is! Amanda:..... Adriana: Well come on! (The two start approaching the floor) Amanda: Y-Yeah, let's- ! *Giggles* Adriana: Hm? What's wrong? Amanda: N-Nothing! Adriana: Something funny? Amanda: J-J-Just a stupid joke I remembered that's all! Adriana: Hm. Okay then. Now come on! Get ready to shake what your mama gave ya! Amanda: Oh no.... (The 2 arrive at the dance floor) Adriana: Alright! Hello party people! ???: Heeeey Adriana! ???: Welcome to the party boss! Adriana: Pleasure to be here! ???: Who's the newbie?! Adriana: Ah meet Annie! She's here to dance her tail off! Right Annie!? Annie: Y-Yeah, uh wooo party. ???: Hmm. ???: she doesn't seem to thrilled to be here. Amanda: W-What?? Yeah I am! I'm just- !! *Giggling* ???: Huh??? Amanda: *Giggling* ???: Was it something we said? Amanda: N-N-No its- *Starts to laugh and moving around like crazy* Adriana: A-Annie?? (Amanda starts twist turning making all kinds of various movements that look like a dance to several of the people watching her) ???: Whoa. Look at her go. Adriana: Annie? Amanda: *Whispers and giggles* K-Kiddo stop! ???: *Whisper* I'm sorry, but the music's giving me a migraine! I can't hold still! Amanda: Yeah well- *Twitches and giggles* Neither can I! ???: *Whisper* Sorry...! Adriana: Well, if she's gonna break down, I'll break down! (Adriana decides to mimic her movements. The people are starting to like it) ???: Man that chick is amazing. ???: even Adriana like the dance! ???: Come on let's follow along! (The others mimic Amanda's movements as she tries to head toward the restroom) Amanda: *Giggling* I-I need to get a break from this! (While no one's looking, Amanda runs into a bathroom, lowering the volume from the music as the infant stops shifting) Amanda: *Panting* Holy crap..... ???: *Voice* I'm sorry..... Amanda: N-No I'm s-sorry for bringing you in this mess... ???: *Voice* Hey, at least it's better than being in the cell. Amanda: T-True... ???: *Voice* You okay? Amanda: I'll....I'll be fine. I'm just a little worn out is all. ???:.... (The infant separates from Amanda and snuggles into her lap) Amanda: Awwww. ???: I'm happy you recued me Amanda. Amanda: I am too. You're so cute like this. ???: *Smile* Amanda: *Smile* (The bathroom door then opens as Adriana walks in) Adriana: Annie? Amanda: !! (The infant bonds to Amanda to hide) Adriana: *Sees Amanda* Oh, there you are! Amanda: Y-Yep! It's me! Adriana: What're you doing? You started laughing and disappeared. Amanda: Oh you know, I keep thinking about a REALLY funny joke is all. Adriana: I see. (The music outside turns back up) ???: *Whisper* Oh man.... Adriana: Well, you ready to go back out? Amanda: W-Well uhhh....Thing is.... Adriana: What? What is it? Amanda:...… Promise me you won't get mad. Adriana: Hmm? Amanda:....... (The infant begins to separate from Amanda) Adriana: ! ???: H-Hi. Adriana: T-That's the infant! Annie! What are you doing with the infant!? It's suppose to be back in its cage! Amanda: I'm sorry, but I saw it all alone and hungry like it was, I just... I couldn't help it... Adriana: So you brought it here!? Amanda: I'm sorry.... ???: She just wanted to make me feel loved.... Adriana:..... (Adriana looks at Amanda as she hugs the infant who looks so sad) Adriana:.... *Sighs* ….Annie? Amanda: Yeah? Adriana: Did you really have good intentions with him? Amanda: Of course. I would NEVER hurt a baby this cute. ???:.... Adriana:... Amanda: Besides, you're not like the other psychos in this Insurgency. You know you love him too. Adriana:..... (Adriana looks down at the infant) Adriana: I.... ???: *Coos* (Adriana then sighs comes up to Amanda and puts an arm around her and smiles) Adriana: You're lucky I like Annie. All right. I'll let you look after the infant. Amanda: R-Really? Adriana But you CAN'T tell anyone. If they found out, it'll make me look weak. No one will follow a weak leader. Got it? Amanda: Right! You got it! Adriana: Good. ???: *Smile* Adriana: So, is he the reason you kept freaking out? Amanda: Y-Yeah. He kept shifting cause of the loud music. Adriana: Oh is that all? Well I got a solution for that. Hold still little guy. I'll make the music less loud for you. ???: Yay! (Adriana nods and leaves the bathroom) ???: Well, that went well. Amanda: Yeah. ???: So, back to dancing? Amanda: Yep. Get back on there little guy. (The infant nods before it bonds to Amanda) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts